Love can last Forever
by Taralara10
Summary: When Will dies, how will he and Tessa cope? What if they have the chance to somehow see each other? Written in Will's POV. Sorry not a very good summary, please read! "Death was not painful, only deadly and silent. I remember the feel of Tessa's head lying on my chest, our fingers entwined together like our hearts. With Tessa by my side death was peaceful, but not perfect. "


**Hi guys! This is my first TMI fanfiction, so I hope you like it! It is a one-shot, so it will have only this one chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, and also if you have not read Clockwork Princess then this story will contain some spoilers! I do not own TMI, Cassandra Clare does! TaraLara10 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**WILL POV**

Death was not painful, only deadly and silent. I remember the feel of Tessa's head lying on my chest, our fingers entwined together like our hearts. With Tessa by my side death was peaceful, but not perfect. If only I were able to live forever, then I could spend the whole of time with Tessa and we could be together always. I could remind her constantly that I loved her and that she was the most important thing in my life. That way I would always be able to hear the soft calming voice of hers and feel her hand in mine. But that was a fantasy, I was dead and watching as Tessa cried her heart out all alone in our bedroom. All I wanted to do was pull her to my chest and comfort her, murmuring into her ear that everything would be alright. But no, I was dead. I could hear and watch Tessa, vowing to myself never to leave her side as a ghost, but she couldn't see me; my Tessa couldn't see me. The one and only person I loved with all of my heart would never be able to see me again and that tore my heart to pieces.

I stepped backwards feeling tears swelling in the corner of my eyes, my thoughts overwhelming me. I fell through a table and landed on the floor – no thud but only a swish of air. Tessa moved from her position on the bed and I scrambled off of my feet, as she came and stood in front of me. Her eyes were wide and shining with tears.

"Will? Will? I know you are there, I can feel you Will" she said, her voice filled with a newfound hope and certainty, "How will I live life without you?" she sobbed, tears streaming down her perfect face. I couldn't help myself as my hand drifted up to wipe away her tears and cup her cheek, but my hand went straight through her – as if I wasn't even there. Tessa shivered and she looked straight into my eyes, her soft grey eyes meeting my own and all the pain I had ever felt was chased away in that moment.

"Will, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to say that I love you. I love you so much that now you're gone, I wish there was a way to bring you back." she said softly

"I love you too, Tessa" I replied, knowing fully well that she would not be able to hear me

"I want to see you, Will. I _need_ to see you, please" she begged, "There has to be a way"

The passion in her words was enough to make me smile, remembering Tessa's stubborn personality, always wanting to help others before herself.

I watched as Tessa closed her eyes mumbling under her breath, "I need to see you" over and over again. Suddenly I felt like I was being tugged in a different place and I opened my eyes to see Tessa still standing in front of me, but something was different; something had changed.

"Tessa?" I choked out

"Will?" she replied

We both ran into each other's arms and I could feel her head resting against me chest, her body shaking with tears. I kissed the top of her head and watched as tears from my eyes dripped onto her hair.

"I love you Tessa. I love you, so much. I love you with all of my heart and I will always be with you" I said whilst pulling away from her and looking into her glassy eyes.

"I love you too, Will. I love you will all of my heart." She said, a smile creeping into her face. Then I pulled her to me, our lips meeting, knowing that this moment would not last forever. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow, until I felt the familiar tugging feeling again and I saw the pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"I love you Tessa" were my last words s I was pulled back to my body as a ghost.


End file.
